


A night off

by ZirtaEvans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Strip Tease, Stripper Dick, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Momma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Es Galentine's Day, la noche perfecta para disfrutar entre amigas tanto solteras como en pareja antes del día de los enamorados. Dinah ha planeado una velada con Barbara que tendrá mas de una dulce sorpresa.





	A night off

Barbara miro el cartel del local al que Dinah le había traído con los ojos como platos, era la última vez que dejaba a la rubia encargarse de planear sus salidas para el ocio.

–¿En serio Dinah?– la miró con gesto acusatorio.–¿No podíamos ir a cenar a algún lado y luego al cine?

–No, no, querida.–Dinah sonrió de medio lado.–¿Para que tener cena y espectáculo cuando podemos tener las dos cosas a la vez? Además, te vendría bien un poco de acción y alegría para tus preciosos ojos.

–Claro, y la mejor opción para eso es un club de striptease. ¿No?–preguntó sarcástica mientras bajaba por la trampilla del coche.

–Hay que culturizarse y apoyar los negocios locales, nena.–rebatió sin quitar aun su sonrisa.-Y tenemos que ayudar a los jóvenes y apuestos universitarios a pagar sus estudios.

–Como sigas así acabaras siendo como Madonna en tu vejez.

La rubia se limito a sonreír con suficiencia mientras cruzaban la puerta siendo recibidas por una ola de calor y un fuerte olor de varios perfumes de mujer mezclados en el aire junto a las luces de neón alumbrando todo menos el escenario principal. Una delicia para los ojos miopes de Barbara, nótese el sarcasmo.

–¿Ves?–preguntó Dinah abarcando el local con su brazo.–Quitas el escenario y parece un bar normal y corriente.

En eso tenía que darle la razón en parte, para su sorpresa no sonaba la música pop comercial con letra provocativa y sugerente que uno se esperaba en ese tipo de lugares si no un suave y sensual jazz. Las diversas mujeres de la clientela charlaban tranquilamente en grupos sentadas en mesas o junto la barra. La única que parecía estar sola era una mujer de unos setenta años que ocupaba una de las mesas de la primera fila al lado había un reservado que parecía ser una despedida de soltera; en poco tiempo las jóvenes comenzaron a charlar con la señora que parecía complaciente de aquello, como si estuviera contando alguna anécdota animada a sus nietas.

–Bueno a por nuestra mesa.–Dinah la guio hasta el otro reservado junto al de la señora.–Tu quédate aquí mientras voy a por algo de beber.

Y tal como lo dijo desapareció entre el gentío dejándola sola escuchando de fondo como la señora mayor explicaba a las de la despedida como en nada saldría el bailarín que devolvió a la vida sus partes bajas después de un matrimonio sin pasión alguna. La novia y sus amigas no paraban de reír mientras Barbara procuraba ignorar aquella conversación.

Dinah volvió justo cuando las luces del local se atenuaron y la música cambio por algo con mas ritmo pero siendo aun instrumental, todas las mujeres presentes soltaron una ovación de expectación como si fueran una sola.

–¡Justo a tiempo!–exclamó sentándose y tendiéndole a Barbara un Black Russian.

Una silueta masculina apareció al fondo sin llegar a ser enfocado, Barbara alzo una ceja incrédula mientras la señora de la otra mesa empezaba a regodearse como si le estuviera dando un sofoco. Cuando los focos iluminaron al bailarín se le elimino cualquier duda que pudiera tener, era Dick. Dinah casi grito de la emoción al verlo.

–¿Es un sueño?–preguntó dejando su copa a un lado.–Si lo es que nada me despierte, por favor.  
Barbara no pudo evitar la carcajada ahogada por lo absurdo de la situación junto a los gritos y comentarios tanto como de las chicas de la despedida como de la anciana. Dick aun no las había visto gracias a los focos centrado en su cara; llevaba un ajustado uniforme de policía que en su opinión no le quedaba tan bien como el suyo propio .

– ¿Desde cuando?

–¡No tengo ni idea!

–Si tu no lo sabes entonces nadie lo sabrá.–concluyó Dinah con una risa nerviosa.–Ojala pudiera hacer fotos.

–Ya hackeare las cámaras de seguridad.–las dos amigas se miraron cómplices pensando en las posibilidades.

–¿Deberíamos intentar captar su atención?–murmuró Dinah mientras llevaba su bebida a los labios como si fuera la dueña del local.

–Sería imposible entre las de la despedida y su gran admiradora septuagenaria.–comento Barbara imitándola.

–¿Y la cara que pondría?

–No me tientes, rubita.

–Esa es la razón de mi existencia, Babs.–Dinah le guiño un ojo juguetona y a continuación se incorporo lista para gritar.– ¡ESO SI QUE ES UN CUERPO Y NO EL DE LA GUARDIA NACIONAL!

–No estoy lo suficientemente borracha para esto.–rió Barbara tomando un trago con una mano y saludando a Dick con la otra cuando miro en su dirección, no pudo evitar disfrutar la mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad que les lanzo.

Observaron el baile gritando y coreando como el resto de la clientela solo para la tortura de Dick, cuando llego el turno del baile privado Dinah hizo todo lo posible para que sacara a Barbara ganándose el titulo de la mas ruidosa del local, pero al final opto por la futura novia como era de esperarse para todo el mundo menos para ella.

–¿En serio?–grito incrédula.–¡La muchacha es guapa, pero para tu información mi amiga aquí confirma el mito de las pelirrojas!

–Ya lo sabe bastante bien, Dinah.–comento Barbara sonrojándose un poco por aquello.

–Este va pagar con creces callarse esta bonita actividad.–murmuró Dinah terminándose su bebida.

–En cuanto pueda me presento aquí con el resto de las mujeres de liga.

–¿En serio vas a ser tan mala?–pregunto Barbara empezando a sentir lastima por Dick.

–Cariño, no vas a ser la única que sepa las pocas diferencias que hay entre eso.–señalo el cuerpo casi desnudo del escenario.–Y lo que nos muestra ese traje pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

–Señorita Lance es usted maquiavelica.

–Da gracias que este del lado de los buenos.–ambas chocaron sus vasos vacíos.

Decidieron apresurarse en volver después de que Dick terminara su rutina, solo para poder apresurarse en hackear las grabaciones para chantajear al Chico Maravilla sobre el porque de aquella “actividad” y quizás algún que otro favorcillo para futuras misiones. Desgraciadamente Dick dejo el local antes de que Dinah pudiera arrastrar a Diana y las demás para verlo, dejando atrás una buena cantidad de mujeres decepcionadas y una pobre viuda de setenta y dos años con el corazón roto.


End file.
